ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Dollas
| birth_place = Montreal, QC | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1983 | career_end = 2006 }} Bobby Dollas (born January 31, 1965 in Montreal, Quebec) is a former professional ice hockey player. Dollas played for the Winnipeg Jets, Quebec Nordiques, Detroit Red Wings, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Edmonton Oilers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Calgary Flames, Ottawa Senators and San Jose Sharks. Drafted 14th overall by the Jets in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft, Dollas played 646 regular season NHL games, scoring 42 goals and 96 assists for 138 points and collecting 467 penalty minutes in a career which spanned 16 seasons. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1982-83 Laval Voisins QMJHL 63 16 45 61 144 11 5 5 10 23 1983-84 Laval Voisins QMJHL 54 12 33 45 80 14 1 8 9 23 1983-84 Winnipeg Jets NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 8 1 3 4 4 17 3 6 9 17 1984-85 Winnipeg Jets NHL 9 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Laval Voisins QMJHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 25 4 7 11 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Winnipeg Jets NHL 46 0 5 5 66 3 0 0 0 2 1986-87 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 75 6 18 24 87 16 2 4 6 13 1987-88 Fredericton Express AHL 33 4 8 12 27 15 2 2 4 24 1987-88 Moncton Hawks AHL 26 4 10 14 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Quebec Nordiques NHL 9 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Halifax Citadels AHL 57 5 19 24 65 4 1 0 1 14 1988-89 Quebec Nordiques NHL 16 0 3 3 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Canadian National Team Intl 68 8 29 37 60 1990-91 Detroit Red Wings NHL 56 3 5 8 20 7 1 0 1 13 1991-92 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 19 1 6 7 33 18 7 4 11 22 1991-92 Detroit Red Wings NHL 27 3 1 4 20 2 0 1 1 0 1992-93 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 64 7 36 43 54 11 3 8 11 8 1992-93 Detroit Red Wings NHL 6 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 77 9 11 20 55 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 45 7 13 20 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 82 8 22 30 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 79 4 14 18 55 11 0 0 0 4 1997-98 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 22 0 1 1 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Edmonton Oilers NHL 30 2 5 7 22 11 0 0 0 16 1998-99 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 70 2 8 10 60 13 1 0 1 6 1999-00 Long Beach Ice Dogs IHL 13 2 4 6 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Calgary Flames NHL 49 3 7 10 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Manitoba Moose IHL 8 1 2 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 San Jose Sharks NHL 16 1 1 2 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 5 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Laval Chiefs QSPHL 12 3 7 10 10 16 6 9 15 17 2002-03 Laval Chiefs QSPHL 50 11 20 31 71 18 3 11 14 54 2003-04 St. Jean Mission QSMHL 44 4 16 20 43 17 5 8 13 36 2004-05 Sorel-Tracy Mission LNAH 31 5 13 18 12 2005-06 Sorel-Tracy Mission LNAH 31 3 12 15 37 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 646 42 96 138 467 47 2 1 3 41 See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of QMJHL seasons *List of LNAH seasons External links * Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Laval Voisins alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Canadian expatriate ice hockey people in the United States Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Calder Cup champions de:Bobby Dollas fr:Bobby Dollas